tracing the stars
by Nightwalker'xo
Summary: walls; it's all they are, all they'll ever be. - Draco;Hermione drabbles.


_**A/N ; These are just a few Dramione-centered drabbles, hope you enjoy :)**_

_on the first page of our story,_

_the future seemed so bright._

_then this thing turned out so evil,_

_don't know why i'm still surprised._

_even angels have their wicked schemes, _

_and you take that to new extremes._

_but you'll always be my hero,_

_even though you've lost your mind..._

His eyes stare into hers for a while longer, and she swears that she saw his gaze soften, if only slightly. She sees his father's cane jut into his chest, and he winces, His eyes filled with pain and hurt. She feels a wave of sympathy, even though she knows that she shouldn't, that it's wrong. But she doesn't seem to care. Neither does he. His eyes flicker back towards her, and the corner of his lip turns up into a small smile, and she can't help but return it. He opens his mouth, as if hesitant to say something, but he mouths an 'I love you to her.' She knows that she blushes, even though she can't see it. She ducks her head, smiling at the ground for a few moments, before lifting her eyes to his, and she can feel the burst of fireworks as they connect, once again. 'I love you too.' she mouths back, and he smiles, and it's soft, and sweet. And she falls in love all over again.

She feels the touch of a hand on her shoulder, and quickly turns her head, to see Harry frowning. Not at her though. She gives Draco a returning small smile, and touches Harry's fingers, walking in the other direction, pulling him along.

" Are you okay?" He asks, his voice concerned yet suspicious, and she's hesitant to answer.

"I'm fine. Just fine." She says quietly, giving him a reassuring smile, and although it's forced, he b e l i e v e s it.

x.

They're in care of magical creatures class, and Draco is standing right behind her. A little too close, to be honest. His hand tickles hers every once in a while, but nobody notices, thankfully. She breathes in deep, getting lost in the hints of spicy cologne and rich tobacco that she recognizes as his familiar scent. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck, and every so often he'll play with her hair; whenever everyone wasn't looking. She chuckles and strokes his palm, and feels him grabbing her fingers gently. She wonders what they are, and makes a mental note to ask, if she gets the time. She feels his lips press to the side of her ear, then pull back an inch.

"I love you." He whispers, sending a tingling sensation through her bones like strings of fire. Goose bumps lift across her arms underneath her cloak, and she's glad that he can't see. She turns her head a fraction of an inch to the left, and he leans forward.

"I love you too." She says quietly, darting her eyes to both sides to make sure that no-one was watching, before quickly kissing his cheek, and turning her head back to focus on the lesson, but he carried on trying to distract her, and although she'd never admit it, he succeeded. He made her heart flutter.

x.

'dance with me.' a velvet-soft voice whispered behind her, just as she felt two strong hands grab her gently beneath the waist. Her heartbeat increases rapidly at the sound of his voice, and she can practically_ feel_ him smirking, even though that's not possible.

'no. I hate you." she stutters, just as equally quiet.

"oh, c'mon, a head boy can dance with his head girl, _right_?' he asked, although it came out as more of a statement. 'I ain't gonna take no for an answer...' he whispered, and she let a barely audible groan escape, before turning around in his direction and confirming the fact that he, indeed, had a graceful smirk painted across his pale features.

'fine.' she says, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips as he led her by the hand towards the centre of the dance floor, ignoring the stares and shocked looks of their fellow classmates as they saw the two together _without _throwing insults at each other . The music faded from one song to the other, and soon they were one of the very few couples left dancing. After a while, they would simply stay in one place and sway to the music, but he'd twirl her around every once in a while. Before they knew it, they were the last couple out on the dance floor, although a few professors and students were sat on the sides, watching them. She brought her head closer to his chest, listening to him hum the rhythm of the song.

'_let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads_.'

Her eyes closed slightly and she could feel his hands hold her against him tightly. Right there, she decided that she didn't care what anyone else thought.

'_If I lay here, If i just lay here, would you lie with me and, just forget the world_.'

That was when she decided to forget the world, that was now dimly lit and spinning slowly.

'_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_.'

Their swaying slowed as the last song faded into nothing, and her head was still pressed against his chest._ I love you_, she thought, smiling.

x.

She's sitting on her bed, at home. It's Christmas break, and she loves it, but there's one person that she can't stop thinking about. She stands up, and wanders around her room, figuring out what things weren't there the last time that she was home. She hears a tap on her window, and she instinctively reached for her wand as she turned around, although she didn't expect to see what she saw. A large eagle own was waiting at her window, it's wings splashed with tawny and beige, with the traditional black stripes and citrus orange eyes flecked with amber. she opened her window, and stroked the owl's head softly, before untying the ribbon and parchment from it's leg.

'stay there.' she whispered to the owl, even though he couldn't understand her. She sat back down on her bed, and gingerly unfolded the letter.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I don't know if this letter managed to find it's way to you, since it's snowing,  
>but if you're reading this... well, it obviously did.<br>I was feeling lonely, so I decided to write to you. y'know, to see how you're doing and such. I hope you're having a nice time, i'm not. I miss you.  
>I hope you like the owl, his name's Amato. <em>

_~Draco._

She smiled, deciding on sending a letter back. she only spent a short while writing it, telling him that she was fine, and that she also missed him, and all the usual details. She tied it onto Amato's leg, and watched him fly away.

Sleep was still evident in her eyes, when she heard a small tapping at her window. Turning her head, she saw that the clock read 00;12. She had only been asleep for an hour. She noticed Amato at her window, and went to tiredly let him in, feeling the cold winter air creep across her arms as she opened the window. She tied the letter free from his leg, and unfolded the letter, thinking about what Draco could possibly want this time.

_Dear 'Mione._

_Merry Christmas, I love you._

_~Draco._

She grinned.

x.

The sun was only beginning to set, but the sky was already a mix of sprawled colours streaked across the horizon like watercolour paint on a canvas. Clouds of burgundy and violet drifted over the air that was now slightly representing dark paper on which ink had been spilt.

"You aren't worried about the fact that we're out of bed after hours?" Her whisper woke him from his trance-like state.

"Not really. I come out here quite a lot." Draco replied, turning his gaze to her. They were lying on the grass beside the black lake, the shade of the trees towering over them, and the soft rhythm of the lapping waves and the occasional sound of a fish jumping into water was all that they could hear.

"But what if we get caught?" Hermione asked, her voice raising with evident panic.

"It's okay, we won't." He replied, taking her hand in his, absentmindedly tracing small patterns onto her palm. He turned her hand around in his, and traced the words 'i love you' onto the back of her hand. She turned her head to face him, mirroring his position.

" I love you too." It was barely a whisper, but he heard her, grasping her hand even tighter. She rolled her had back onto the ground, looking back up at the stars, and after a while, he did the same.

"There you are." She murmured shakily, her eyes focused on a trail of stars above them.

"Hm?" He asked, furrowing his brows, trying to find where her eyes were pointed at.

"There." She repeated, much louder this time, raising her hand to point at a constellation above them. Seeing that he didn't catch on, she sighed. "The constellation. It's name is Draco..." He nodded slowly. "Your name is Draco... That constellation _is_ you, you dimwhit!" She said jokingly.

"Ah..." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows and settling them back into a frown. He turned back to look at her, admiring the way that he russet brown eyes darted back and forth across the sky, and the waves of her chestnut brown hair fell freely across her shoulders. She was indeed very beautiful, and he wondered how come he hadn't ever noticed it before.

"The stars are beautiful." He heard her whisper, but he wasn't sure if she was talking to him, or rather, herself. He bit his lip nervously, and turned his head back to face the sky.

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly with a bored expression. Hermione turned to face him, a frown playing on her features. He turned to face her, and gave a sheepish smile. "Nothing in comparison to you, though." He added with a grin. She grinned back at him and let out a small laugh.

"You're so cheesy." She chuckled and turned her head back to the stars, playing with his fingers.

"You love it." He replied, finally getting a hold onto her hand in a tight grip, and turned his head back to face the stars.

x.

They were sitting in McGonagall's office, on a smart black leather sofa, as far away from each other as possible; after all, it was a secret relationship for a reason. Every now and then, they would sneak glances at each other, and quickly turn away when they caught the other looking. Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling a slight blush creep onto her cheeks like a youngster when Draco caught her staring at him. He found it hilarious, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in case he burst out laughing.

"So we'll need you to organize the ball by the end of the term... Miss Granger, are you quite alright?" She asked, frowning at the sight of the head girl facing the ground as if she had fallen asleep. Hermione blushed a darker shade of crimson before lifting her head.

"Oh, yes professor. Sorry." She mumbled, darting her eyes toward Draco and back to the headmistress. Draco couldn't keep it in any longer, and started to chuckle. "What?" Hermione hissed towards him, and he offered her a sweet grin.

"You're funny." He said simply, shrugging. She rolled her eyes and turned back to McGonagall. The professor smiled knowingly and lifted her eyes to meet Hermione's.

"You can decide on the theme, whether or not you decide to allow enchanted costumes, and where you would prefer to hold the ball. Think it through wisely. If I could have your plans – thoroughly detailed, if you don't mind, - in by the end of the week?"

"Yes Professor." They chanted together.

"Very well, you may go." They nodded politely before standing. Draco turned to look at Hermione and winked before rushing off. She smiled and rolled her eyes, walking after him.

"Miss Granger?" She heard, turning around.

"Yes?" She asked, offering the newly appointed headmistress a smile.

"May I ask, what is going on between you and Mister Malfoy?" Hermione froze, her back half-turned. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, as if to reply, but quickly closed it, wondering what the right thing to say was. After a minute, she settled on an answer. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking towards her professor. She smiled.

"It's a love/hate thing." And with that, she turned to leave.

x.

**A/N ; Hope you liked. Review please :)**


End file.
